Never Be the Same
by spazzgirl
Summary: It's been 5yrs since Naruto had escaped from his uncle's clutches. Now at the age of 23, Sakura has been working to become a doctor. Up For adoption
1. Chapter 1

**Never Be the Same**

**Spazz: are you all ready for the sequel to ****Under My Skin****?**

**Naruto: what the hell, you have a lot of stories out right now and you're writing this one?**

**Spazz: I can't help it my head is full of ideas **

**Naruto: then stop getting ideas**

**Spazz: blame music**

**Naruto: ugh**

**Spazz: yes people I name my stories after songs like this one**

**Naruto: yeah I can see that**

**Sakura: Naruto be nice**

**Spazz: yeah be nice Naruto**

**Naruto: I'm going to murder you**

**Spazz: Sakura help Naruto's going to murder me**

**Sakura: Naruto stop threatening Spazz**

**Naruto: but she's mean**

**Spazz: you started it**

**Sakura: both of you cut it out**

**Spazz: summary time!**

**Summary: **It's been 5 years since Naruto had escaped from his uncle's clutches. Now at the age of 23, Sakura has been working hard to become a doctor with the help of her sensei Tsunade. Along the way of pursuing her career, Sakura finds out something shocking that has caused her heart to hurt.

**Naruto: awesome summary**

**Spazz: does that mean I'm forgiven?**

**Naruto: sure**

**Spazz: yeah!**

**Sakura: Spazz doesn't own any content of Naruto**

**ENJOY!!!!**

* * *

**Sakura's P.O.V**

It's been 5 years since you escaped Naruto, there's not a day that goes by when I'm not thinking about you. Every question I ask myself is the same, how you've been, are you eating right, and the most important question of all, when will I ever see you?

I sigh silently as I walk through the hallways of the hospital. It's been 5 years since I've studied under Tsunade's wing, hopefully I will become a doctor. I walked through one of the doors and began to check up on one of the patients after that I headed to my office to do some paper work.

"Oh there you are Sakura." I looked up and saw Shizune. Like Tsunade, she too also helped me out with my studies. "Tsunade wants to see you."

I nodded and headed over to my sensei's office, I knock on the door.

"Who is it?"

"It's me Sakura, you wanted to see me."

"Oh Sakura please come in," I invite myself inside and look at my sensei. "Sakura please take a seat." I did as I was told before shishou could get mad at me. "I finally have the schedules for the next exams of becoming a doctor." My eyes lit up in delight. "They'll be next week, I'm sure you'll do a terrific job since you're one of the best interns I have. Now I have a patient waiting for you in room 209."

I quickly walk to my assigned room, next week I will be able to take the exams and finally become a doctor. I wonder, if Naruto's enjoying his trip traveling the world.

"I hope when you come back Naruto you'll tell me all about your adventures." I finally arrive to the room and found to my surprise Kiba. "Kiba what are you doing here?"

I see a small blush on his cheek. "I kind of had a motor accident."

"An accident you nearly killed yourself." I turn around to find Hinata. "Kiba-kun you should be careful."

I then spot the engagement ring on Hinata. "So Hinata when did Kiba pop the question?"

She blushes lightly at me. "It was about seven months ago, we'll be married in the first week of spring."

I felt of twinge of jealousy, she was about to get married soon and the man I loved was miles away from me. "Well congratulations, now Kiba let's see your problem." I look at the chart. "Well you just have a broken left arm, you should be a cast in for a week and then you'll be able to take it off. But please be careful especially with a motorcycle, I don't know why you're even riding one."

"Hey they're fun." I just shook my head.

"And dangerous," I added and earned a glare from Kiba. After finishing wrapping the cast on Kiba's left arm I head over to the employee's only room and get bottle water from the vending machine.

I look at the window and worry for Naruto's safety, right now I wish he was here by my side, I'm always worrying about him, sometimes I'm scared that he might've fallen in love with someone. I take out the note I had received from him five years ago, whenever I read it, I can feel his presence.

I quickly snap out of my thoughts as I hear the door open, there walking in was none other than Karin. She and Sasuke had been dating since they went to college she and I quickly became good friends.

"Good afternoon Sakura." Karin says with a warm smile.

I couldn't help but smile back. "Hi Karin, so how's life."

"Oh you know same old same old." She walks to the couch and turns the news on.

"Coming to you live from Konoha News with some very important message." Just before I walk away, something they say quickly caught my attention. "We have received information that Naruto Namikaze has been found, dead."

**END**

* * *

**Spazz: I'm sorry for the short chapter**

**Naruto: what the hell you killed me**

**Spazz: you're supposed to be dead**

**Naruto: sorry *plays dead***

**Spazz: now I have a feeling that all of you are going to kill me**

**Sakura: why was this so late?**

**Spazz: Badminton tryouts and my freaking right side and legs are killing me**

**Sakura: sorry about that**

**Spazz: it's okay**

**Sakura: I still can't believe you killed Naruto**

**Spazz: I'm sorry**

**Sakura: don't forget to leave a review**

**ll**

**ll**

**ll**

**V**


	2. Chapter 2

**Never Be the Same**

**Spazz: OMG I'm so sorry for not updating this**

**Naruto: yeah you better be sorry**

**Sakura: Naruto I'm sure she has an explanation**

**Naruto: yeah well can she explain why the fuck I am dead?**

**Sakura: ouch he got you there**

**Spazz: …**

**Naruto: hey are you okay?**

**Spazz: …**

**Sakura: is something wrong?**

**Spazz: I'm upset because I'm doing absolutely nothing over my spring break, I'm off next week while my brother goes back to school aka college**

**Naruto: why?**

**Spazz: because he's in a community college and I'm in a Catholic High School, so basically I'm goin to be bored**

**Naruto: then catch up with my show!**

**Sakura: yeah so you won't be bored**

**Spazz: whatever **

**Naruto: what else is wrong?**

**Spazz: it's freaking fanfiction, they freaking changed the pages like the jump thing or whatever it's called, and YouTube became completely fucked up**

**Naruto: wow**

**Spazz: on the Brightside I feel like making two new stories, one that's based on the movie "5 Centimeters per Second" and another that's like a middle age kind of story**

**Naruto: you have too many stories out you know that?**

**Spazz: yeah well I don't give a fuck**

**Sakura: Spazz doesn't own Naruto**

**ENJOY!**

**Also be sure to play "Lucy" by Skillet, while reading this chapter, I don't care if they're singing about a girl but I think it fits the mood**

* * *

**Sakura's P.O.V**

It couldn't be true, it just couldn't, maybe it was just a prank, but the body they found was just too real. I cried my heart out from finding out the most devastating news that I heard, that the man I loved, the one who I gave my heart to, was dead. It hurt and the pain in my heart, it felt like something was ripped out of me and my soul became dead.

Dead

Just like my Naruto

It was too much for me to handle when I found out.

_Flashback one day ago_

"_We have received information that Naruto Namikaze has been found, dead." I felt my whole become frozen and my heart was shattered._

_Naruto Namikaze has been found dead_

_Naruto dead_

_My Naruto was dead_

_Dead_

_Karin looked at me with a worried glance and her eyes widened at my shocked state. Tears fell down my face and my vision became blurry, I let out a bloody cry and fell to the ground. Before I knew it I passed out and could only hear Karin's faint voice._

_3 hours later_

_I blinked a couple times until my vision became clear._

"_Sakura," I saw a flash of platinum blond hugging me. "Thank goodness you're okay."_

"_Ino what happen and why am I in a room?" I saw her frown. "Ino what happened?"_

_Her body became a bit shaky, "Sakura you passed out and didn't get up 3 hours."_

_I tried to remember how I passed out and then memories of hearing Naruto dead._

"_Ino its true isn't it?" My voice was shaky and I felt tears threatening to spill._

_She nods, "I'm so sorry Sakura."_

_I buried my face into my hand it was true everything they said was true. I felt like I couldn't breathe, like my life has been sucked out and my world completely shattered._

_Shattered_

_Just like my heart_

_It hurts to know that someone you truly loved just disappeared and you won't be able to see them again. I heard the door open to find Tsunade._

"_Sakura, I'm going to let you take a break, you're hurting and I can't allow you to work in this kind of state." She was like a second mother to me and knew I couldn't concentrate especially after finding out that my Naruto was dead. _

_Ino drove me to my apartment, the car ride was silent but Ino understood that I needed to be left alone. As soon as we arrived I thanked her._

"_Sakura if you need someone to talk to, just call me okay?" I nodded and headed to my apartment._

_As soon as I entered the building and my room, I collapsed and cried my heart out._

_End flashback_

My whole apartment was dark and empty.

Empty

Just like my heart

What was I supposed to do now? All the plans I had when he came back, now where completely ruined. I cried into my pillow, knowing that I can't have a family with the man I love. Life was so unfair, just when things were starting to get better all of it just disappears. I faced the nightstand and looked at picture of me and Naruto at the park and it was taken a few days before graduation.

_Flashback 5 years ago and a few days before graduation_

"_Naruto where are you taking me," I was being dragged my boyfriend._

"_We're going to the park Sakura." _

_I saw the beautiful cherry blossom trees and the cherry blossoms in full bloom._

"_Naruto why are we here?"_

_I could see the smirk on his face. "Because we're going to get married here," he whispers in my ear._

_I watch him jog behind one of the cherry blossom trees and pulls out a camera stand and a camera._

"_Come over here," I walk to the tree he's standing under, he nods and walks a few feet with the camera stand and places it right in front of the tree. I watch him positioning it and jog back to where I'm standing. "Smile," we both smile at the camera, we look at the photo, Naruto had his chin resting on my shoulder and his arms wrapped around my waist, and I have my arms wrapped around his._

_We looked like a married couple._

"_So why did you want to take the picture on under this tree?"_

_I hear him chuckle a bit. "Because you and I will stand under here when we get married," he pulls out a knife and carves 'NarutoxSakura Forever' and smiles at me. "This will be our tree and we'll come here every day with our children."_

_We relax underneath our tree as the day goes by._

_End flashback_

Tears spill out again as the memory plays again and again in my head. Everything I did always reminded me of him, as I close my eyes I can see him giving me that famous smirk of his. I yearn to have his arms wrapped around me whispering that's it's going to be okay. I wanted the man whom I gave everything to back in my life. Right now I was just an empty shell without a soul and all I have is that giant empty space in my heart.

I felt like there was nothing to live for, I was in complete darkness after my shining light was taken away from me. I walked into the kitchen and grabbed a knife.

Tears spilled down my face as I closed my eyes and Naruto's face was shown in my mind. "I'll meet you in heaven Naruto."

**END**

* * *

**Spazz: and the story is done**

**Sakura: so that's it, I commit suicide and then I die?!**

**Spazz: yup**

**Naruto: wow what a horrible ending**

**Spazz: at least Sakura can finally be reunited with you**

**Naruto: true**

**Spazz: nah I'm just kidding there's still some more chapters I just felt like ending the chapter there**

**Sakura: so I don't die?**

**Spazz: can't say I don't want to spoil anything**

**Sakura: that's not cool**

**Spazz: Reviews will allow you to see what happens to Sakura **

**ll**

**ll**

**ll**

**V**


	3. Chapter 3

**Never Be the Same**

**Spazz: sorry for not updating for a while**

**Naruto: you had plenty of time to update during your break**

**Spazz: eh I'm too lazy **

**Naruto: you're always lazy**

**Spazz: yup ^_^**

**Naruto: and when are you going to update your other stories?**

**Spazz: I don't know**

**Sakura: I can't believe I killed myself from the last chapter**

**Spazz: well we'll see what happens in this one**

**Sakura: ah no fair *pouts***

**Spazz: also guys could you check out my new story ****A Lost Heir****? I'm kind of uneasy about that story**

**Naruto: you selfish bitch, you just want more reviews don't you?**

**Spazz: no, I just want people's opinion about it**

**Naruto: LIES!**

**Spazz: shut up!**

**Sakura: can we hurry up please?**

**Spazz: sure**

**Disclaimer: I will never ever own Naruto *sniff***

**ENJOY!**

* * *

**Sakura's P.O.V**

Before the blade could contact with my throat, the door was busted open and a flash of platinum blonde came and knocked me down, causing the blade to fall out of my hands and stayed at a far distance.

"Sakura what the hell is wrong with you?" I didn't respond. "You know suicide isn't the answer, it'll cause problems Sakura!"

I cried, "I'm sorry but I wanted to see Naruto so badly, I miss so much Ino and it hurts."

"I know you're hurting hun," Ino stroked my back as I cried in her shirt. The room became silent and I was all out of tears and all I did was sniff. "Do you feel better?" I just nodded, "Come on I brought some ice cream and we can watch some movies."

"Ino," she stopped and looked at me. "I really miss Naruto."

"I know dear, but Sakura, Naruto will always be with you. He's here in your heart and he'll never leave you."

I bit my lip, Naruto was in my heart, the memories that we had together would always be treasured in my heart.

"Ino I'm sorry I tried to commit suicide."

"Well I'm glad you didn't because I don't know what I would do without my best friend." I felt her giving me a warm hug. After a while Ino needed to leave so she could up early for work.

After taking a shower I headed out to the balcony and looked up at the night sky, there a spotted a shooting star. "Please Naruto come back to me." I said while my eyes were closed and prayed. I hoped that my wish did come true and that I could someday see my lover again.

* * *

**Normal P.O.V (almost forgot to put that here xD)**

"Well we should pack up and head over to Italy and then after that France is next." A man in his forties with light brown hair and gold eyes said to his partner.

His partner was a man at the age of twenty-three he was looking at the window. "Well I'm already packed."

"Ah yes because you have nothing to do."

"You know Kyoto-sama I do have a reason why I never have anything to do." The man known as Kyoto just smiled.

"Ah yes because you want to make sure that no one knows that you're here, how could I forget."

His partner scowled. "I just want to continue on traveling until I'm finally ready."

"Of course, well better get a good night sleep because we all know how cranky you can get without a good eight to nine hours of sleep."

"I'll sleep in the plane," Kyoto nodded and headed to the bedroom.

His partner continued to look at the stars, he took a photo out of his pocket, in that picture, was him and his lover. "Soon my love we'll see each other again."

* * *

**Sakura's P.O.V**

I quickly woke up after my alarm clock had gone off I felt a bit better after talking with Ino yesterday and decided to head back to work today. After finishing my breakfast I drove off to work and then I saw a flash of red.

"Oh Sakura, I'm so happy to have you back." I could obviously tell that Karin missed me.

I couldn't help but giggle. "It's good to be back, Karin," I hugged her back. "I guess it was boring while I was gone huh?"

"Well duh," she paused a bit, "Are you feeling okay?"

She knew that Naruto's death was a touchy subject and was very careful of what she was going to say. "I'm feeling a bit better but still hurting."

"Well I hope you do get better Sakura. If you need to talk I'm here." She smiled and went back to work.

I quickly went to Tsunade's office after I was called I knocked on the door and stepped inside. "You called?"

"How are you feeling?"

"Well I'm a bit better but it still hurts." I tried to hold back the tears that threaten to spill.

"It's alright Sakura let it out," Tsunade-shishou wrapped her arms around me and I cried in her arms. I stopped crying after a while. "If you still need a break Sakura I'll let you go home."

"No," I wiped a tear from my eye, "I'll be okay I promised." Shishou nodded and dismissed me from her office.

As I entered my office I spotted some condolence cards and some flowers. I smiled my friends supported me after they heard the news about Naruto's death. I jumped as I heard my office phone ring.

"Hello Haruno speaking."

"Sakura so happy you picked up."

It was Hinata on the other end. "Listen all of us are going to be going to France next week for a little get together, are you in?"

I thought for a moment, I had always wanted to go to France. "I don't know Hinata I'll have to ask my boss about that."

"Alright call me as soon as you get her permission for the day off."

"Hinata how long will we be staying in France?"

"For two weeks."

I sighed, "Alright I'll see what I can do."

"Okay bye Sakura."

I felt tears beginning to form.

_Flashback_

_I stared in confusion as Naruto pointed at France. "Why are you pointing at France?"_

"_Because, I want to go there for our honeymoon or our anniversary," I just rolled my eyes._

"_You have everything planned don't you?"_

_Naruto just chuckled. "Well not everything," and with that we kissed and made love._

_Flashback end_

I stopped crying as soon as that memory disappeared. We were supposed to go to France for our honeymoon or anniversary, but I'll go there just for Naruto.

I walked towards Shishou's office and knocked on the door.

"Come in," and I stepped inside. "Ah Sakura what can I do for you?"

"Well I was wondering if I could take two weeks off of work."

She raised a brow, "Two weeks why?"

"Well my friend called me today and said that she and my other friends are going to France for two weeks."

"Hmm well alright, but you'll have to work late this week starting today." I nodded and got back to work.

* * *

**Normal P.O.V**

Kyoto happily stepped out of the airport and breathed in. "Ah the wonderful smell of Italy don't you agree, Arashi?"

Arashi just nodded, "Yeah wonderful, how long are we staying here?"

"Just for this week and we'll be heading to France by Sunday and we'll be staying there for two weeks."

Arashi tilted his head in confusion. "Why are we staying there for two weeks?"

Kyoto ruffled Arashi's brown hair mixed with gold. "Well there's a lot to see in France."

"More than Italy," Arashi asked.

"Yes my dear boy, besides you'll get the chance to see some pretty French lady. Well time to go rent our car and head to the hotel." Arashi nodded and followed Kyoto.

**END**

* * *

**Spazz: sorry for the short chapter**

**Naruto: who the hell is Arashi?**

**Spazz: be patient you'll all find out**

**Sakura: yeah I get to go to France**

**Naruto: man I'm not even in this story, hey when do I make my appearance?**

**Spazz: soon now I have to go do my Spanish homework**

**Naruto: you love doing things last minute don't you?**

**Spazz: yup, don't forget to review**

**ll**

**ll**

**ll**

**V**


	4. Stories Up For Adoption

**Stories Up For Adoption**

**Hello everyone Spazzgirl here and to think I would never do this but I'm putting the following stories up for adoption. But I want the people who wish to adopt these stories to follow the rules. Story must be the NaruSaku pairing only, I don't want any threesome, it must strictly stay NaruSaku. Please follow the storyline of the story especially "Never Be the Same" since it's the sequel to "Under My Skin." You can change the rating for the story if you want to I really don't care. **

**If you want to adopt a story, you may only adopt one and please pm me if you wish to adopt the story. The only stories I will be continuing with are "Hot," which I'm working on the next chapter but it's going to be a while, and "ABC's of NaruSaku," I probably will come out with a few Soul Eater stories as well.**

**So here are the stories up for adoption:**

**1) True Love VS Obsession**

**2) Two Is Better Than One**

**3) Falling Inside the Black**

**4) A Lost Heir**

**5) Forbidden Love**

**6) Never Be the Same (the sequel to Under My Skin)**

**It's technically not first come first serve I'll be checking out a few of the stories of the people who wish to adopt my stories. Remember you can only adopt one but you can list ones you wish to adopt in no particular order, and whatever story is first on your list is the one you get. **


End file.
